Teen ProblemsOr is it Demon problems?
by PlagueRatAnita
Summary: This Fic is about a couple of teens finding out that they are Demons and have to get trained under the Yu Yu Gang along with Jin and Touya will love blossm...? PLZ REVIEW!
1. Friends and ENEMYS!

It was a bright sunny morning until...

"SACKACHIH WAKE UP!" yelled a voice from downstairs. And then quickly followed by another unpleasant voice that yelled:

"YEAH SACKACHIH GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

"Yea... WHOA!...OUCH!" said or actually yelled an uncomfortable Sackachih as when she rolled off the bed (caused by the yelling) made her whole body sore.

"Hey Sackac... Whoa ..What happened here?" asked one of Sackachih's close but clueless friend Ryoko.

"O.K anyways where all going to the park wait for ya down stairs bye!" said a 'in a hurry' Ryoko as she ran down stairs and almost practilly falling off the stairs then saying:

"I-Iam alright ...don't worry 'bout lil' ole me...he he he... ouch" said a poor little Ryoko as she walked down the stairs.

"I'll be right down!" yelled Sackachih.

After 5 mintues of changing Sackachih was finally down stairs. She ate a light breakfast which was a granola bar and finally asked:

"So is it going to be are normal routine?"

"Well ... " began another one of Sackachih closest friend,Shura, but then stopped when she saw Hykori yet another one of Sackachih closest friend, fighting with Ryoko over a...Begal?

"O.K. anyways we have decided to run around town instead is that o.k.?" asked/said Shura.

"Sure o.k. lets go" as Sackachih was walking towards the door she heard Hykori say:

"HA HA...MY BEGAL!" she yelled as she ate the whole thing in one bite.

"...mentally retarded girl ..." said Ryoko under her bearth.

"I heard that" said Hykori as all of them headed for the door.

END OF CHAPTER 1

So there went four close friends and two not so close to jog around town.

"Oh, guys didn't any but I mean any of you remind to call Sesshoumaru to tell him I was going to pick up my reading book" said an annyoned Sackachih.

"Well...when did you tell us?" asked a confused Ryoko.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG YOU!" yelled a fuming Sackachih.

"Many things...but right now is you screaming at me" said a retared Ryoko.

"I thought you were the smart one in this entire group!" screamed Sackachih.

"Just telling you Sackachih we all heard that were like right in front of you dumb-dumb" said a hurt Shura.

"Yeah...I...I think" said yet another confused Hykori.

"Well any ways just call him on your cell phone" said Ryoko as she flipped her hair.

"Nah its alright he already knows cuz I think I told him yesterday in the after noon"said Sackachih.

"So your telling me that you screamed at for no reason at all?" asked Ryoko.

"Yeah pretty much" said a not caring Sackachih.

"You moron" said Ryoko as she punched Sackachih in the arm really but I mean hard so hard that Sackachih fell to the floor.

"Damn girl guess you really have been going to the gym lately" said a weak Sackachih as she got off the floor.

"Sorry but you did deserve that...alot" said an not-so-angry Ryoko.

"Whatever" said Sackachih as she took out her skateboard and began riding it down the sidewalk...a very deep sidewalk enough then rezilized her board wasn't riding correctly as she rode it.

"UM...GUYS MY BOARD IS FREAKING OUT ON ME!HELP ME!" yelled an uncomfortable Sackachih as she was skating very,very fast down the sidewalk.

"Yeah right" said Hykori as she was turning her back on Sackachih and could not see her practillay falling off her skateboard.

"AHHHHH!"yelled Sackachih as she fell off her skateboard and...

END OF CHAPTER 2

Sackachih fell off her board and landed on a boy with black silky hair and chocolate eyes.

"OUCH DAMN GIRL YOU WEIGH!" yelled the black haired boy.

"Oh,sor...HEY WHAT YOU MEAN 'WEIGH' BOY?" scearmed a very fumed Sackachih to the black haired boy.Then she finally notice that there were some boys behind him staring at her.One of them had red hair and big emarld eyes and another smaller boy next to him had black hair and piercing red eyes.And then there was one guy that looked very stupid and had a carrot like hair and black eyes another guy had furry fire and orange and a big blue eyes he also had a goofy grin on his face.Last but not least, there was a boy with winter and blue hair and blue eyes.

"What are you looking at?" asked Sackachih to the group of boys.

"Noting Baka" said the boy with piercing red eyes.

"Why you..." said Sackachih but stopped when she heard her friends calling her name.

"Sorry Sackachih, we just thought that you were joking when you said that your board was out of control" said her almost-out-of-bearth-friend Ryoko.

"Thats okay but the only bad part is that I had to meet these bunch of asses" said Sackachih as her back was turned to the group of boys.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean ...um...girl" said the stupid looking one.

"Shut it Kuwabara consider that a compilment to yourself"said the one with piercing red eyes.

"Hey you wanna fight Hiei cuz I can take you on anytime, anywhere" said Kuwabara as he stepped in front of Hiei.

"Now, now there Kuwabara settle down" said the boy emarld eyes.

"Stay outta this Kurama" said Kuwabara.

Kurama turned around to find 4 girls laughing at the scene that just occured but stared more at the girl named Ryoko.

"Hey guys whats up" said a girl with long black hair and blue eyes and two girls with blue hair but one had red eyes and the other one had dark blue eyes and all three of them just came out of the store behind them.

Sackachih had just turned around to see who was talking and when she saw the three she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Psyche...Crystal" said Sackachih in a confused tone but before she knew it she was in a...

PLZ REVIEW!


	2. The PHONE CALL!

In this chappy we feature SESSHOUMARU 4rm INU-YASHA! ( Boy is this story messed up or WHAT:P) :

But before Sackachih knew in a great big...BEAR HUG!.

"Crystal...Psyche...(inhales)...Can't...(inhales)...bearth..." said a bearthless Sackachih.

"Oh Sorry"said both in unison as they let go of Sackchih.

"Psyche!" said Ryoko.

"Crystal !"said Shura.

"Um...both of you!" said a clueless Hykori.

All of the four girls started to greet the two new girls.But suddenly a boy with blue hair and sea foam bangs covering some of his right eye pulled the girl named Crystal and said:

"Please don't tell me you know these people" he asked.

"Of course I know them there my friends Touya" said a confused Crystal.

"Hey whats that supposed to mean frosty?"said Shura.

"Frosty?"said Touya.

"Yeah you heard me frosty" said Shura in slow motion.

"Guys I think you sould go and we will call you later" said Psyche.

"Well okay bye" said all the girls except for one.

"Hey Sackachih come on!" said Ryoko.

"Hey guys have you notice that the guy with furry red hair hasn't said a word?" asked/said Sackachih.

"Why do you even care?" asked Ryoko.

"I don't know" shurgged Sackachih.

And finally the impossible happened he finally he spoke...

"WhatareyoutalkingaboutofcourseIcantalklassiebythewaythenamesJin"said well...Jin.

Sackachih was so stunned that se could almost barely talk the only part she got was that his name was Jin.

"Ok nice to meet ya...well...see ya"said Sackachih as she turned to her friends and saw they were all stunned to.

"Well come on lets go" said Hykori.

"Wait I'll be there in a sec" said Sackachih as she took her skateboard.

"You aren't going to ride the same that almost kill you again are you?"asked Ryoko.

"Totally!"said Sackachih.

"O.k. in that case knock you rself out"said Ryoko.

"Thanks...I guess"said a confused Sackachih.

All three girls wonderd off again into the town to go to...

The three girls went to go...well actually they didn't know were to go. ;D

"Well that was an akward way to spend our moring , well anyways were do you want to go"asked Shura.

"Well I was thinking we should..."said Hykori but was cut off rudely by our own little Ryoko.

"Hey why don't we go shopping for clothes and stuff" said Ryoko.

"Hello I was talking here!"yelled Hykori.

"And your point is?" said Ryoko.

"Ryoko shut up and let her talk" said Sackachih as she stared at Ryoko.

"Fine" said Ryoko in a as-if-I-care voice.

Sackachih gave Hykori a sign telling her she could speak as she walked next to Hykori and also holding her Skate board under her arm.

"Well like I was saying I think we should go and look for Sackachih's book" said Hykori as she looked at Sackachih.

"Oh thanks for reminding me about the book I should go call Sesshoumaru to tell him we are coming over to pick it up" said Sackachih as she took out her cell phone.

"You mean my little my little Sessy" said Shura as she smiled of the thought of seeing her 'little Sessy'.

"Yes your little Sessy"said Sackachih as she rolled her eyes and thought how a nice girl like her friend ever ended up with a rude and bossy guy like Sesshoumaru.Sackachih tariled off of her mind and began dialing the numbers of Sesshoumaru's house number on her cell phone.

At Sesshoumaru's house

"No playing with my sword Rin!" said Sesshoumaru as he grabbed the sword from a girl's little hands.

"Can at least play with my pet?" asked the little girl named Rin.

"Sure kid knock yourself out" said Sesshoumaru as he was cleaning his sword with a cloth.

"Thanks...Jaken were are you?" asked Rin as she ran down the hallway looking for her pet.

Ring Ring Ring Ring...

"Oh goody is Sackachih Shura's dorky firend" said Sesshoumaru as he looked at his caller ID and picked up the phone and said:

"What do you want now?" said Sesshoumaru.

With the girls

"Hey thanks for greeting anyways..." but before she could go on she couldn't help noticing that Shura was jumping up and down saying 'TELL HIM I SAID HI!' and finally a disturbed Sackachih said:

"By the way your girlfriend says hi" said Sackachih still staring at Shura.

At Sesshoumaru's house

"Yeah..." said an equaly disturbed Sesshoumaru.

"Any ways why did you call?" asked Sesshoumaru...

"Any ways why did you call?" asked Sesshoumaru.

With the girls

"Well we just wanted to let you know that we are coming over to pick up my book k" said Sackachih as if she already knew his respons.

At Sesshoumaru's house

"Sorry no can do" said Sesshoumaru as he was playing with his hair.

With the girls

"WHY?" said a hot red faced Sackachih.

At Sesshoumaru's house

"Cuz I told both your dorky friends Nancy and Almi to take it to there place" said Sesshoumaru but then heard Rin scream:

"SESSHOUMARU JAKEN IS PEEING IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Damn that stupid dog!" said Sesshoumaru said in an angry tone.

With the girls

"Excuse me?" yelled Sackachih.

At Sesshoumaru

"Look I gotta go bye" said Sesshoumaru in a hurry.

With the girls

"How rude!" said Sackachih as she stared dagerrs at her own cell phone.

"What happened?" said Hykori.

"Noting...but he gave the book to my friends Nancy and Almi house and I'am pretty sure that Pamela my other friend is at her house" said Sackachih.

"O.k. lets go" said Ryoko as she got out her own skates to ride.

So the four girls went to go to the three girls named Nancy,Almi and Pamela.It took them about 30 mintues to get there.The three girls house was a well sized arpartment for three.

In Nancy,Almi and Pamela

"PAMELA WHY ARE YOU EATING ALL THE SNACKS FOR ME AND GORU?" scearmed the girl named Almi.

"You know that I get nervous I start eating!" said the girl named Pamela.

"What are you nervous about?" said Nancy as she popped up outta nowhere.

"My date with Andy!" said Pamela as she cuddled in a little dark corner

"Um...Almi stop worrying about your little retarded friend and help me study" said the a gothic boy named Goru.

"Fine" said Almi who wasn't a gothic but was a rocker.Almi openend a book and sat next to her guy friend. Goru.

"O.k. what is the answer of number eight?" asked Almi.

"Almi just shut up and give me the answer like we always do"Goru said and giving Almi a stare that had no sense of feeling inside.

"Fine but this isn't going to help you ace the quiz" said as she worte the answer in his notebook.

It never really made Almi feel uncomfortable wen he responded like...well actually he always acted that way as far as she can remember...

FLASHBACK

A little girl named Almi was playing in the park when suddenly she saw a boy in dark clothes under a tree with a ball in his hand but nobody to play with him. So naturally the little went over to him and said:

"Hi my name is Almi Perez what's yours?" asked the little girl to the little boy as she sat down next to him.

"None of your business now just leave me alone" said the little boy ind a very deep voice.

Even though the little girl was a little afraid by his tone she still kept going on:

"Can I at least play with you and your ball?" asked the girl in a sweet little voice.

"Will it get you to leave me alone?" said the little boy.

"I guess so but before we start playing what's your name?" said the sweet little girl named Almi.

"Goru" said well...Goru and as he said that he started blushing and from then on they have been close friends but Goru has never really shown it.

END OF FLASHBACK

Almi was quickly snap out of her day dream by the door bell.

"Who is it?" yelled Almi………

So what did u think plz review! this story will soon include Kenji 4rm KENSHIN TOO! It also ha a character named GORU! (god I hate him!) but he is NOT my character he is my best friend Almi's ! also Pamela, Nacy, and Almi and some other people that will appear r my friends ! and the others like Ryoko, Shura, Hykori r my friends but they r their CHARACTERS! I do not own them (Happy Ryoko?)

REVIEWS READ THIS I'm ANSWERING U:

Ice Kit: Thank you! And I'm sorry that it is confusing! But 2 warn u it is going to get worser but if you need anything cleared out just tell me! Thank you again!

IrishWoodDweller: Thank You! And ur welcome for reviewing ur story! Me like ur stories! Oh, Yeah and ur St.patty's day story was FUNNY!

TouyasIceMaiden1500: Thank you! And I agree about Jin and Touya they r DAMN HOT!I will see ur other storys! THANK YOU!

Angel of Forlorn Hope: Thank you! I LIKE TOUYA TOO! Like u and touys Ice maiden 1500 over there! (angel of forlorn hope and touyas ice maiden1500 suround me..)…Oh.NO! THANKYOU ANYWAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Flaming Dragon Anthro: Thank you! And sorry about the spelling:p ! Thank you 4 the advice! Don't worry I will see your other storys!

THAX 4 THE REVIEWS!


	3. MUST READ PLZ!

I'am Sorry if some people got confused in the story And to tell u the truth Hykori and Shura are my characters I made them up and everything! They just represent my friends. But Ryoko is NOT mine along with Goru! Also this story was in year but I had to redo it! SORRY!XP ! Also this story is also going to have some teenage drama( ….I think) parts that are also about the people finding out they are Demons. Anyways thank you for your time!PLZ REVIEW


	4. MEETHING AND KNOWING

In this chapter we feature Kenji from Kenshin and the Yu Yu boys!

"Don't worry I'll get it!" said Nancy as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Hi Sackachih!"said as she went over to hug her friend.

"Hi Nancy wheres...Almi?"said a confused Sackachih as she saw Almi sitting next to the gothic boy A.K.A Goru.Sackachih quickly walked to Almi and Goru and said:

"Oh, Almi can I borrow your gothic boy for a sec?" asked Sackachih sweetly.

"Sure" said Almi as she got up from the couch and Said:

"I'm just going to get more paper"said Almi as she went into her room.

"Come on Gothic boy!"said Sackachih as she grabbed the boy into the kitchen.

"I have a name ya know you idioit" said Goru as they were finally in the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah whatever , anyway, I brought you here because I coundn't hold it anymore...I know you've been having a crush on Almi for like the longest time!" Sackachih as she saw Goru blushing a bit.

"That is the stupidiest thing I have heard coming out from your mouth Sackachih!" yelled Goru as he did not know he had just yelled a little bit too loud.

"What's going on here?" asked a very confused Pamela as she popped into the kitchen with a phone in her hand.

"I'am trying to talk to Andy here!"said a fumed Pamela as she walked the other way still talking to Andy.

"Keep tellin' yourself that Goru, keep tellin' yourself that" said Sackachih as she waved a finger at Goru.

"That's it Sackachih I'm about to knock some sense into you just so you know who you dealin' with" said Goru as he cracked his nuckles.

"What do ya me--" but before she could finish her sentance Goru slapped her right her face.

Finally Sackachih was now angry at him.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T BOY!" said Sackachih she throw Goru to the ground and got on top of him and started punching his face. Natually Goru reacted by punching her back.But Sackachih quickly dodged that and Goru went for her hair and pulled it Sackachih yelled out a scream of pain and punch Goru in his stomach which also caused Goru to scream. All this yelling caused Almi to come in and say:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" said a red faced Almi as she stared at Sackachih and Goru fihgting and not stopping even if she was there.

"NANCY, PAMELA GET YOU R BUTT HERE AND HELP ME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Almi at the

top of her lungs...

END OF CHAPTER 6

As soon as Nancy and Pamela heard Almi scream thier names they came running to where they heard Almi scream thier name as fast as they could and said:

"OH DEAR GOD!" said Nancy and Pamela at the same as they saw Goru and Sackachih on the floor punching each other mercively without stopping.

Nancy quiclky grabbed a fistiy Sackachih with the help of Pamela , off of the floor were she and Goru were fighting.

"Clam down" said Nancy as she was holding on to Sackachih.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked/said Shura as she came in the kitchen with Ryoko and Hykori as they stare in amazement at a bruised Sackachih and Goru.

"She started everthing" said Goru underneth his breath while was Almi was hugging him real tight but finally goru had to say something.

"Al...mi...it...is...very...pain...ful"said a almost crushed-to-death Goru.

"Oh , sorry"said Almi as she let go of her wonded friend and started blushing like crazy. She knew he saw her blushing like crazy as she helped him get up.

"Yeah...Right..." said Goru as he brushed off his clothes and stared at Almi.

"Um...Almi by any chance would you care to join us in...HELPING CARRYING SACKACHIH TO YOU ROOM!" said a already ticked off Nancy.

_knock knock knock_

"WHO IS IT?" asked ...or actullay yelled Pamela.

"Why did you scream Pamela?" asked Nancy.

"I don't know everybody else was doing it" said a dumb looking Pamela.

"I'll get it"said Nancy as she fasted walked to the door and as soon as she opened it...

"Look I came over to tell you to stop all the damn noise!" said a boy with long red hair and black eyes with a black shirt and baggy jeans.

"Well sorry BUB but we will try to keep it down for you!" said a mad Nancy.

"He...wait a minute" said the red haired boy as he studied Nancy.

"What?" said a confused Nancy.

"Aren't you in the girls kendo classes at school?"asked the red haed.

"Who want's to know?" said Nancy with a fighting back attitude.

"Me...'cuz , see , I'm your helper of kendo starting tomorrow" said the red head as he looked at Nancy.

"Yeah right since do I have to practice kendo on the weekend"said Nancy.

"The coach, see he told me to come to this address and practice is that I've been to lazy to come" said the red head with a grin on his face.

"I can see that" said Nancy quietly.

"What did you say?"asked The red head.

"Noting anyways hair boy what's your name?" asked Nancy

"Kenji" said...well Kenji. "Kenji Himura".

"So Kenji when do you want to start praticing?" asked Nancy.

"Tomorrow night at my house and the apartment number is 1513 k?" said/asked Kenji.

"Fine see ya tomorrow" said Nancy.

"Bye" said Kenji as he waked to his apartment.

Only one thing for Nancy could describe 'Kenji' and these words where stuck in her head:

_HOTTIE HOTTIE HOTTIE HOTTIE!_

END OF CHAPTER 7

Finally the next day when everybody was cared for Sackachih asked Shura , Hykori , and Ryoko where they were all day yesterday. They said that while Sackachih went to talk to Goru they went out to buy ice cream!.

But of course Sackachih got mad at them for being when she them the because she needed them the most and weren't there for her.I mean cone on they could of at least givien her some ice cream.The rest of the day was silent but don't think I forgot the boys the girls meet earlier...o.k maybe I did any ways...

With the boys

It was pecaeful for a while in the Urameshi house hold (the Urameshi hosue hold is Yusuke's house...the one that Sackachih bumped into)...until...

"WAKE UP SLACKERS!"

"Wha...wha...what are are you doing here granny?" asked the one named Yusuke as he got up off the floor were he had fallen asleep last night. Apperently The boys decided they should have a party that night everybody except Touya , Kurama , and Hiei. Somehow somebody brought beer and...well...you know. ;

"It's not GRANNY it's GENKAI and you better respect that SLACKER!" yelled a women that looked like in her 80's that had gray hair and wearing japanessese clothes and from her tone was tough...very tough.

"Any ways, Koenma told to all of you that there 6 people in this town who have super natural powers 6 girls and 1 boy" said Genkai.

"How they look like?" asked a sleeply Jin as he finally joined in while rubbing his eyes.

"Glad you decided to join us Jin" said Genkai while out of no where a sceern T.V came out of the ceiling of Yusuke's room.

"WOW!" said Kuwabara as he jumped up in amazement and then said:

"This spirit stuff can come really handy sometimes"

Then the T.V sceern turned on and showed 5 girls and 1 boys picture on the sceern. As soon as the boys saw 4 farmilier faces they where stunned...well not like completely I guess.

"HEY THOSE ARE THE FOUR THAT WERE PICKING ON US YESTERDAY!" yelled Kuwabara as he pointed at the sceern.

"Hey he is right" said Touya as he finally spoke as he sat next to his friend Jin who was half awake and half asleep just like Yusuke but woke up when...

"WAKE UP YOU FOOLS!" yelled Genkai right in there ear they both said:

"OW!" as they fell backwards anime style.

"Anyways,...this girl right here her name is Sackachih and she has the power of wind and this one over here named Hykori has the power of ice and this one one over here has the power of plants and her name is Ryoko" said Genkai and stopped for a moment to see if they were paying attention. And they were. And also norice that Kurama was staring at Ryoko with love eyes and drooling at the same time which made Genkai twich a little but finally got back to what she was doing.

"Also there is Shura who has the power of earth and also there is Almi who has the power of fire and the boy named Goru also has the power of fire and also I forgot there is a girl named Pamela that has the power of romance...also another one is Nancy but we already send a boy named Kenji from spirit world to trian her" said Genkai as she finished and the sceern disappeared.

"So what do we do to help?" asked Kurama as he stood up and walked over to Genkai as so did the others.

"Well first of all you can start by whiping off some of your drool off of your face boy!" said Genkai as she pointed to Kurama's face. Then Kurama quickly whiped off the drool on his face and blushed and it almost seem as if his face was part of his long red hair.

"O.k now all you to do is find them tell them what they turely are and trained them before there powers get out of hand. Now I'am going to pair up the student's with one of you and also so none of you go all flirty on some of them Shura and Hykori and Pamela and Arianna already have boyfriends got that?" said Genkai as she stared at the boys.

"Yes ma'am" answered the boys as they gave an army salut while forming a line.

"Ha Ha Ha...very funny" said Genkai then heard some laughs from the boys.

"Okay Sackachih's and Arianna's trainer is...Jin"said Genkai as she pointed to Jin.

"Me"said Jin as he pointed to himself with big confused eyes.

"Yes you stupid and a boy named Yho will join you later in training to help you"said Genkai sourly as she saw Jin put one of his famous grin's on his face.

"O.k next Hykori trainer is...Touya" said Genkai. Touya nodded in response.

"Next Shura's and Pamela's trainer is...Yusuke" said Genkai as she stared at her student.

"Fine with me" said Yusuke with his hands up in the air.

"Ryoko's trianer is...Kurama" said Genkai.

"YES!...I mean...fine with me" said Kurama as he started blushing like mad when he saw everybody staring at him. "What?" said Kurama. The whole group answered "Oh nothing" while looking around like noting happened.

"O.k...next Almi's and Goru's trainer will be...both Hiei and Kuwabara" said Genkai as she looked at the two staring at each other and the Kuwabara said:

"Why pair me up with the midget Genkai?" asked Kuwabara confused as always.

"Because both of the two new students have the power of fire and as you know Hiei is of fire he will trained them but since you the only one left I put you with Hiei so you can help him and the students" said Genkai clearly as she finished.

"I don't need help from that onna over there , you can give me 12 students and they will all be class A fighters in no time with noboby's help" said Hiei as he stared at Kuwabara at the last few words he had just said.

"Hey what you mean ya punk?" said Kuwabara.

"Settle down and let Genkai finish speaking please" said Kurama poilitely as he came between Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Thank you" said Genkai as she resumed.

"Anyways...all of you get dressed and here" said Genkai as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket which had an address on it.

"Whats this?"asked Yusuke as he grabbed the piece of paper out of Genkai's hand and looked at it.

"What do you think it is stupid?. Its the address to were all the girls are right now you dimwitt!" said Genkai.

"I have to go now but all of you better go to that house today you hear me?" said Genkai as she took one last look at the boys.

"Yes old hag" said the entire group of boys as they laughed.

"Again Ha Ha Ha...very funny"said Genkai as she headed for the door.

"Well better get ready!" said Yusuke.

Evanescence's dark angel: Now A few words from me!

Hiei: Like anyone wants to hear it

Jin: Don't be so harsh Hiei!

Evanescence' dark angel:THANK YOU!….(goes to hug Jin)

Hiei: Sorry but it does not effect me in anyway

Evanescence's dark angel: You can be mean but I don't care!….(hugs Hiei)

Hiei:Get the fuck off me!

Evanescence's dark angel: Sorry no can do! But read my reviews shout outs!

Touya's Mate Kita: thanks for review this one and my OCXHiei songfic of breathe no more! Thanks a bunches!

IrisihKistune: Thank you for review I like your review and I think you should make a story with your friends in it even if its not Yu Yu Hakusho.

Need more reviews please! XP


	5. GoRu!

So how are you feeling?" asked Almi to her friend in her bed which was...dun dun dun... Sackachih!...well that was easy to figure out , right?.

"Good! now can I please get out of this bed?"yelled Saclachih as she kicked the bed while she was lying on the side.

"Fine but only when you think you can" said Almi as she crossed her arms.

"Um...Almi" said Sackachih.

"Yeah" said Almi.

"I THINK I JUST MADE THAT POINT!" yelled Sackachih as she was squeezing the sheets.

"Temper , temper" said Almi as she waved her finger at Sackachih and then suddenly heard her growl.

"O.k...I'll be leaving now" said Almi as she left for the door to get out of a mad Sackachih's way of getting up from bed. As soon as Almi left guess who came in to see Sackachih after punching the shit out of Goru for hurting Sackachih , you geussed it...RYOKO!.

FLASHBACK

"Hey how doin' Goru " said Ryoko as she walked in after with helping Nancy and Pamela carry Sackachih to Almi's room and then came to the living room to find Goru lying on one of the sofas in the living room.

"Fine now what do you want?" asked Goru in a cold tone. And the next thing you know...

FLASHBACK

"How you feel?" asked Ryoko as she helped Sackachih get up.

"Fine" answered Sackachih.

_knock knock knock_

"Somebody's at the front door wondered who it could be?" asked Ryoko.

"I'll get it" answered Almi from the hallway and to the front door and when she open it...

"Hi,is a girl by the name Sackachih here?"asked a cheery girl with brown curly hair and black eyes walked in almost making poor Almi fall down and behind her was a girl with black hair and black eyes.

"Yeah she told us last night to bring her some clothes" said the girl with black hair.

"Yeah...and who might you be?" asked Almi as she crossed her arms.

"Well I'm Minnie and this is my friend Jackie!" said the girl with brown curly hair as she pointed to the girl with black hair behind her as she and her smiled.

"Well o.k she's over there in my room" said Almi as she pointed to her room and saw the two girls already half way there.

"OH SACKACHIH WE 'RE HERE!" yelled the two girls loudly as they entered the room where Sackachih was.

"Oh joy" said Sackachih sarcasticly and layed on the bed again.

"Did are little rocker have an accident?" said the girl named Jackie in a babyish voice.

"Did little miss stupid get over Mr.look-a-like?" said Sackachih also in a babyish voice.

"Ha ha ha...very funny it just so happens that me and him are dating" said Jackie.

"Yeah in your dreams" said Sackachih in a low voice. ;p : 

"Yeah anyways come on Jackie!" said Minnie as she grabbded Jackie's hand and headed to the door like speedy gonzale. And as soon as they lefted the girls resummed to what they were doing.

With the boys

"Hey anyways Yusuke did you get the right address?" said Kurama as he stared at Yusuke while he was walking.

"Yeah I'm sure this is what grandma gave me" said Yusuke as he stared at the address and scaracthed his head and had a confused look on his that said What-is-this-shit?.

"You better be right Uremeshi , I'm actually lookin' forward to meeting this lassie!" said Jin cheerfully as he put his hands behind his back.

"Oh , looks like cupid strucked early this year cuz this month it is the month of halloween" said Yusuke.

"Watch what crap comes out of your mouth Uremeshi , you might regret it very soon" said Jin evily as he stared at Yusuke as he (Yusuke) was trembaling in fear of...well really I'm not sure cuz he is suppose to be tough so ya know.

"So what for halloween anyway Uremeshi?" asked Kuwabara as he walked next to Yusuke.

"Well I was going to the haunted house" said Yusuke as he looked at Kuwabara.

"Why waste your time on that" said Hiei as he finally spoke and put his hands in his pockets.

"Its good creepy fun , man!" said Yusuke as put his arms out in the air and smile.

"So this haunted house is creepy" said Touya as he asked Yusuke

"Suppose be" said Yusuke.

"I heard my classmates talking about it also" said Kurama.

"So when you goin' Yusuke" said Kuwabara.

"Maybe tomorrow oh heck I might even go tonight!" said Yusuke as he closed his eyes and smiled at Kuwabara.

"Well anyways first we better find this house" said Kurama.

"I guess your right Kurama but you better lead because when I layed my eyes on that I thing had no idea where in the hell we should go" said Yusuke as he was glad he got that out off of his chest.

Suddenly all the boys heard the sound of fluffiness and cuteness...PUU!.

"PUU COME BACK HERE PLEASE!" yelled a girl's voice from far away.

"Oh great " said Yusuke as he put his hand on his forehead.

"PPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled the fluff ball curture called Puu as he landed on Yusuke's head ... head on!.

"OOOOOWWWWWW!" yelled our little poor Yusuke Uremeshi as he fell to the floor.

"Oh , Yusuke are you o.k !" said a girl with short brown hair and brown-honey eyes as she to Yusuke with some other girls behind her.

"Ay yi yi" said Yusuke surpisingly in spanish as he got up.

"How did you learn that well you know...spanish?" asked said thebrown haired girl as she stared at Yusuke a little confused.

"Well...I'm taking spanish classes at school" said our little Yusuke as he stared at the brown haired girl.

"What are you and the girls doing here , Kakyo?" asked Yusuke as he stared at the girls behind her.

"Oh we were just walking to Psyche and Crystal's friend's house they called the're cellphone and they told them that they were at the're friend's house and told us we can come over!" said a cheerful Kakyo.

"Um...about _you little friends _Kakyo...Um..." said Yusuke as he was lost of words to tell his...what excuse me for sec folks...cough cough he has a crush on her cough cough...Sorry people anyways where was I..Oh! yeah Yusuke could'nt tell his "best friend" that her were like them...demons.

"They are demons like\ us and so are some of thier friends...isn't that what you were going to say Yusuke?" said Hiei so "kindly" to Kakyo and Yusuke as he looked at them and saw Kakyo's jaw drop striaght to the floor like in cartoons...That is if Hiei even watches cartoons.

"Yeah exactly what I was going to say...but with a little bit of a nicer tone...I think...Well thanks...I think" said a poorly confused Yusuke as he looked at the floor.

"Hn." was Hiei repiled as walked to Kakyo to see if she was still on our home that we like to call earth by shaking her by putting his hands on her shoulder and shaking them.

"WAKE UP BAKA!" yelled Hiei right in Kakyo's face. And then the next thing you konw...

And the next thing you Know...

"I HEAR YOU HIEI , DAMN IT! MY GOD! " yelled a hot redded Kakyo as she pushed Hiei and right when she pushed him he fell on no one else but are very own...PSYCHE!.

"OH MY DEAR GOD HIEI!...GET OFF ME!" said a Psyche as she tried to push hiei off of her as she was blushing maddly...o.k...more like insane!

"NICE MOVE KAKYO!" said Yusuke as he started patting Kakyo on the back for what he called a job well done.

"I'm so sorry Psyche!" said Kakyo as she covored her mouth and stared at our very poor Psyche as she gave Kakyo her famous "glare" it mostly looked like daggers...o.k...your right it was worser!...(evil..heheheheheh!).

"Well wadda ya know they make a very cute couple!" said Jin as he laughed (CUTE!)nonstop at seeing Hiei and Psyche the position they are in.

"Like you and Sackachih!" said Yusuke as he made some kissing noisies at Jin playfully of coures.

"Very funny Uremeshi!" said Jin as he started hovering over him.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT AND SHUT UP!" yelled a disturbed Crystal.

As soon as Yusuke and Jin heard the shout remained seilent for a sec as they sweatdropped and stared at the hot headed Psyche and backed away a little. While they were doing this , Hiei rolled off of Psyche right before the gang deicied to check on them and as soon as they did they saw Psyche standing up and both Psyche and Hiei stared at the gang and both wandered what was going on.

"WHAT?" they both yelled at the same time.

"Noting its just that since you 2 are dating I don't know what is so bad about...the...um... position you guys were in ya know" said Yusuke (what I brave soul sob sob sob )...

"What if we don't feel like being in that position Uremeshi do you have a problem with that baka?" asked Hiei as if he was about to unleash his kanata.

"Yeah , ya know we've been only dating for like 3 weeks and --" said Psyche but was cut off by her cll phone.

"Hello" said Psyche.

"Sure k bye!" said Psyche as she put cell phone in her pocket.

"Who was it?" asked Yusuke.

"Sackachih she said that we should go over her house tomorrow" as she walked to pet Puu for some reason.

"Puuuu!" said puu as she ran her fingers through his soft blue fur.

With the girls and Goru at school

"So what lunch you have?" asked Almi as she was leaning against her locker.

"B" replied Goru as he got his books out of his locker and slammed it shut.

"Hey look what I did the other night" said Almi as she showed Goru that she had carved the word 'HATE' in her arm. Goru started touching it by smoothing his fingers on her skin that said the word 'HATE'. At this Almi just had to blush at his actions.

"Nice" said Goru as he looked up at almi and stopped touching her arm.

"Thanks" said Almi as she was shoved by one of the most snot-up –no-face plastic-b#h's in school ….Michelle Heartford.

"Watch it freshmen!" said Michelle as she flipped her blonde hair and looked at Almi.

"Whatever" said Almi as she turned to open her locker but was pulled away by Michelle as she grabbed her arm and said:

"What did you say you wrench?" yelled tha blonde as her grip on Almi got tighter.

This really made Goru's blood boil at seeing this. All he wanted to do is slap Michelle across the face to gave her something to really sceram about but in his head he knew Almi could take care of her…..in many ways.

"Who you callin' wrench girl cuz the only one I see here is…..you!" yelled Almi as she hit Michelle in the arm so she would let her go.

"OW! THAT HURT….GORU ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND LET YOUR LITTLE RETARED FRIEND DO THAT TO ME!" yelled Michelle as she pointed at Almi.

"Yea, pretty much" said Goru as he stood next to Almi.

"I do not know why you hang out with her if she could ruin your rep by you hanging out with her everyday even though you are in 10th grade and she is only in 9th grade and I honestly do not know how you 2 keep in touch with each other while you where in high school and she was still in middle school and you never even talk to me and its weird because almost all the guys here want to talk to ME!" yelled Michelle as she took a deep breath from all the talking she had done.

"Okay first of all no one would even think about ruining my rep because if they do I will _ruin_ they're life and second of all Almi has been a close friend of mines since Kindergarten and has been so far third of all I have and never will talk to you because you are a snot-up rich brat who gets everything she wants by buying things or buying people off" said Goru in a deep voice that could scare anybody.

"Who are you calling snot-up brat when you know the only snot-up brat here is your friend Almi over!" said Michellle as she pointed at Almi.

Almi was about an inch close to knock some sense into her with her own two fists…but someone did that for her right before she could.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Goru at the top of his lungs as he pushed Michelle right to the ground.

"Damn!" said a girl with black hair and black eyes as she went next to Almi who had her mouth dropped open.

"Anna what in the hell are you doing here I thought you were in another high school?" asked Almi.

"Well I got transferred here for some dumb reason with my friend Kenia"

"Hey Kenia come over here for a sec please?" yelled Anna down the hall way.

The next thing you know she was next to Anna faster then speedy Gonzalez himself.

"HI HOW ARE YOU? WHATS YOUR NAME? WHICH SCHOOL DID YOU CAME FROM? WANNA EAT CHOCOLATE? CHOCOLATE GGOOODD! YOU WANNA----"Kenia was about to say something but her good friend Anna covered her mouth and then said:

"Don't mind her she just ate a little bit too much chocolate this morning even though I told her to stop eating it" said Anna to Almi but before Almi could response the most worse thing happened…………….

"GORU TAJINI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! I'M CALLING YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW ! WHATS YOUR PHONR NUMBER! Yelled a tall man.

"Fine I don't give a f$k" said Goru as he walked toward the tall man.

"(786) 251-3468 old man" Goru said as he headed towards detention as if she knew what the tall man was going to say.

"Wait Goru!" said Almi as she ran towards Goru.

"Yeah" answered Goru.

"Umm ….. I'll meet you after you get out of detention k?" said Almi as she took out her skate borad.

"fine" said Goru as he entered a room.

after detention+

'I guess I'll just skate for awhile he comes out in 2min.' thought Almi as she started to skate.

"Finally I'm free" said Goru as he got out of school.

"Hey my little Gobi" said a squeaky female voice behind Goru.

"What" said Goru as he felt an arm wrapping around his arm.

"Hi , my little Gobi" said none other then…..MICHELLE!.

"Gobi…GOBI!" yelled Goru as he tried to struggle free from her grip.

"Yes my little Gobi now you owe me a kiss for what you did today REMEMBER!" said Michelle as she started to lean on Goru.

"What the he---"but Goru was quickly cut off by Michelle by a kiss.

Almi was riding towards the school and saw a horrible sight right in front in front of her Goru amd Michelle .. KISSING!.

"What the he—" but she did not finish because our dumb little Almi fell off her skate board at seeing this sight.

CCCRRAASSHH!

Author: So….what do you think?

Goru:I hate you very,very….VERY….Much.

Almi:Yeah same here!

Jin:YAAHHHHH!

Everybody stares and sweatdrops at Jin

Goru:….Idioit….

Author:Yeah…HUG! (hugs Jin)

Hiei:I'm back

Author:HUGGG!

Hiei: Remember our little restraining order (waves it in front of her face)

Author:Awwww…….here's the shout outs!(turns to a cheerful mood)

Almi:That's Evanesence's dark Angel for you

BloodShedTears: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! And don't worry me like Goth's! I know people who are Goths (coughcoughAlmicoughcough) Thank you for saying you enjoyed my story This CHAPPY is for YOU!XP


	6. SqUiRRel

AHHH! OWWW!" yelled in pain Almi as she rolled on the ground and was unconscious.

Goru quickly broke the kiss of Michelle then called her a "Nasty b#h!" and then slapped her for doing what she did (talk about rude) and then turned around to see his crush and best friend…( oooopppss….did I just say that heheheheh!) and the floor and quickly ran to his secret 'crush' to her aid.

Goru kneeled beside Almi and hugged her saying:

"Come on Almi wake up!" said Goru as he was praying that his best friend would wake up.

"Hu…uh…what?" said Almi as she was starting to wake up. Then notice her best guy friend and secret crush hugging her and digging his face into her shoulder.

"Umm…. Goru….what are you doing ?" asked a poorly confused Almi as she started to pull away from Goru's bear like hug and started rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, thank god your awake!" said Goru as he did the unthinkable and dived in for the killer….He stared kissing Almi!. (how u like that Almi? ;p)

Goru slowly started wrapping his arms around her waist and slowly started putting his hand under her shirt and stared rubbing her back. (NASTY NASTY NASTY BOI!). Also tired to put his tongue in her mouth cuz shr wouldn't' let him …much….but also couldn't' do much cuz guess who came………

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY BEST FRIEND YOU PIG!" said the one the only caring, good friend……..SACKACHIH!.

"Nothing you dumba" said Goru as he pulled Almi away and blushed like hell.

"Yea…Goru what was that?" asked Almi as she got up so did Goru.

"Umm…nothing" said Goru as he ran out of that school faster then a jack rabbit.

'That was sweet' thought Almi as she holds Sackachih down from not going to strangle Goru.

with Ryoko, Shura. And Hykori

"Where's Sackachih and friend Almi?" asked Hykori as she got an apple from the kitchen and took a bite out of it.

"I think she went back to school for some reason" said Ryoko as she sat on the couch.

"Hey guys when are we going back to our own house" asked Shura as she entered the living room.

"I----" said Ryoko but was cut off by the doorbell. _Ring ring ring._

"Coming!" yelled Ryoko as she went to go answered as she got up off the couch.

As she opened the door she saw the boys they had bump into the other day with a couple of other girls behind them…..she only recognized Crystal and Psyche.

"Why are you people here?" asked Ryoko.

"Don't you remember you told us to come today" said Psyche as she pushed herself to the front to face Ryoko.

"Oh, yeah" said Ryoko as she told them to come in.

"Look I can understand why you're here but why are the other people here" asked Ryoko as she pointed to the boys behind them.

"Oh, about them they came to tell you Sackachih and some of your friends something" said Psyche.

"Well what?" asked Ryoko as if she wanted to know there and now.

"Well………Hey! Yusuke why don't you rake this" said Psyche as she elbowed Yusike to take the lead for the conversation.

"Well look you and some of your friends are demons you are a demon that can control plants and are a fox demon…..funny ..Huh?" as he started rubbing the back of his neck while trying to put a smile on for comfort.

"Oh, that's gr—" but could not finish her sentnce cuz….well…..she fainted at the news.

And as fast as he could Kurama catches Ryoko in his arms as he put her on the couch and felt her forehead.

"Its o.k. she just fainted" said Kurama as he faced the group.

"HEY WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON?..AND IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I'M READY TO FIGHT" said Shura as she grabbed a chain saw out of nowhere and started turning it on so you can hear…rrrggghhhppphhhrrrrzrz.

"Clam down now take it easy alright?" said Yusuke as he raised his hands up defensively and walked towards Shura.

"O.k first of all is their a person named Hykori, Sackachih,Almi, or even some one named Goru with you?"asked Yusuke.

"Well..Hykori is here and the rest are at school" said Shura she put oddly put the chain saw in her pocket (what the…?).

"Oh..this is going to be a long day…" said Yusuke as he sat down at the couch.

at school

"I'AM SO GOING TO GET GORU…I'M GOING TO HUNT DOWN GORU LIKE A DOG!" said Sackachih as she was foming at the mouth.

"Clam down Sackachih…" said Almi as she was holding Sackachih down from going after Goru.

"Hey peoples," said a familiar voice behind Almi as she spun around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Anna, Hi Kenia" said Almi as she ran towards them and a girl with dark skin black eyes and black hair.

"Almi I would like……to……" said Anna but stopped as she saw a hot headed Kenia kicking and punching a candy machine for some reason.

"STUPID DUMB CANDY MACHINE WON'T GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BAR AFTER I GAVE IT MY FRIGGEN' MONEY!" yelled Kenia so loud that it even caused Sackachih to stop and look at what was happening .

"O.k………" said Anna as she stared at Kenia and thought she was a psycho lunatic.

"YES VIIICCCTTTOOOORRRYYYY!" yelled Kenia as she finally got her chocolate and ate while the chocolate bar while it still had the wrapper on.

"Anyways…" said Anna as she was going to say what she was going to say before she was rudely interrupted by are little crazy-hyper-chocoholic Kenia.

"Almi this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Almi" said Anna.

"Nice to meet you"said Vanessa as she put some of her hair that was in front of her face behind her ear.

"Same here" said Almi.

"Umm…Almi why is Sackachih over there…" said Vanessa but was cut off by Almi.

"Hey how do you know Sackachih" asked Almi.

"I had her in middle school for P.E. and I have her for two periods in this school" said Vanessa as she responded to Almi's question.

"So anyways why is little Sackachih over their foming at the mouth?" asked Vanessa

"Really, really…long story" said Almi as she started at Sackachih

"WHAT?" yelled Sackachih as she saw Almi and her friend Vanessa starting at her like she was crazy as hell.

"Oh, nothing " said Almi as she turned to see the most worse person in the whole entire world pull up at her very own school with his fancy black mustang………..Van.

"Oh, my god………." Was all are little poor tormented Almi could say.

"Well look at the time, gotta go!" said Almi as she turned the other way to be away from that creture that people called 'Van'.

"Hold up one second little missy !" yelled a voice from behind Almi.

"Pamela and Nancy what in the hell are you doing here school was over like an hour ago?" said Almi as she turned around to see Nancy in her Kendo uniform and Pamela in hip-hop clothes. She also saw a boy with red long hair and it was tied in a ponytail standing right next to Nancy.

"O.k, frist of all I'm here for Kendo classes because this dumb boy over here forgot again that he had to train me on the weekend---" said Nancy as she hit Kenji with her bokken and then continued.

"So the teacher of kendo said I had to stay after school to cover all of my lessons that I missed with him" said Nancy as she pointed towards Kenji.

"It wasn't all my fault you know" said Kenji as he poked Nancy to get her attention.

"Why did you poke me for?" said Nancy as she rubbed the spot where Kenji had poked her….Hard.

"To get your attention so you would stop telling people, that it was MY FAULT!" said Kenji as he grabbed Nancy's shoulders nonstop.

"Awww, its love at first sight guys!" said Pamela as she started dancing around them.

"SHUT UP!" yelled both Kenji and Nancy at poor, dumb, stupid, crazy…(the list can go on and on believe me… )..Pamela as she went behind Almi for safty.

"What are you doing Pamela?" asked Almi as she took a step back forward and turned around to see Pamela.

"Don't know really?..Hey but have you seen Sackachih?" asked Pamela.

"Yeah she's right behind you" said Almi as she pointed behind Panela as Pamela turned around to find …SACKACHIH!.

"Hiya!" said Sackachih.

"Hey….um…Sackachih do you have my---" but Pamela was cut off by Van as he pushed her and said:

"Move out of the way !"

"Look who's talking you little b&$d!" yelled Pamela at Van and see him and his crew turn around to face her and her crew which are her lovely friends! (Squirrel talk taking over me!)

"What did you just call me, b&h?" said Van as he was at least two inches away from Pamela.

"You heard me! Or can you not under stand English?" said our brave and tough Pamela right in front of Van. (Eww..the name sickens me….Oh great now were was I…darn it let me look…looks and reads to see were she is…Ahha!…this is were I'am…okay I know what your thinking I'll shut up now..; )

"Why you little--!" said that damn stupid Van as she slapped poor Pamela…

"Oww..you a&#$e!" said Pamela as she slapped Van back even harder…..real harder.

With (stupid) Goru

"Why did I do the unthinkable to myself and do that to _my_ Almi!" said Goru as he mentally kicked himself for what he did…and then realized what he just said.

"What a minute since when was Almi _mine_?" said Goru out loud as he kept walking.

"Maybe because she is the only person who has ever been that close to me—Oh, great now I sound look I'm on creak or something------And I'm talking to myself---What else could go wrong now!" yelled Goru as he looked at the big _green sky_ ( Yeah..you heard me green…Why did I do that you ask?…cuz I can!…its my own messed up world!…Mwahahahah!…But seriously IF YA WANTyou can imagine it _blue_ if you want to…Yeah, believe those scientist dudes but not me….They think their so smart and cool ya know?…

TRAITOR!….Your believe them and not me…Fine be that way… Goes to room and throws random things at the wall then comes back to the computer after an hour and a half…MUST KEEP WIRTING NNOOWWW!…..:….)

with Goru

"Now I don't know what to do" said Goru as he looked back to the ground from looking at the GREEN SKY (I have the power!…). Then he suddenly heard voice say….:

"Hey…Hey.. buddy. Come here," said a squeaky voice that Goru happen to be next to.

As Goru looked up to see who it was he couldn't believe his eyes or ears for that matter…A SQIRREL TALKING TO HIM….HE HAS TO BE ON CREAK NOW!

"Yeah—" said Goru as he walked nearer to the tree were the squirrel was.

"Is it girl problems , kid?" asked the squirrel to Goru.

"….(sighs….Yeah" said Goru as he looked at his feet.

"Well I know you did something stupid so just go and say sorry to her" said the CUTE looking squirrel.

"Thanks…I guess…" said a confused Goru as he started to walk away.

"Any time …Awww!" said a mad beaver…I mean squirrel.

"Whats wrong?" said Goru as he stop walking and turned around to see the squirrel hopping on one foot while rubbing the other one.

"I got a blister from this stupid tree!" said an angry squirrel as he kicked the tree with its foot paw and caused what he calls his entire precious collection of …Acrons?.

"OOH NO MY ACRONS…AND OWW…MY FOOT PAW!"

"right I'll be leaving now" said Goru as he heaed towards the school.

Author:SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED LATELY!

Almi: Yes,Yes we all know that now clam down

Ryoko: I WANT MY PRECIOUS PART TO COME! In a little ball crying

Squirrel:Oh, shut up you talking monkey!

Ryoko:Say it to my face u rat covered with fur!

Squirrel: I've never been that insulted in my life! come here u!

Almi and author:o O (weird)

Author: well…um people do that that …clicky button thingy with the word review on it….guhhhhh

Almi: yeah plz and…OH MY GOD I NEVER THOUGHT A SQUIRREL COULD DO THAT!


End file.
